wiccana_aocfandomcom-20200214-history
Kveldulf
=Appearance= Tall and athletic with broad powerful shoulders, well developed chest with a large bear claw scar on the right side. Firm, flat stomach and strong, thick and powerful legs. Hair is pitch black, unkempt, of medium-short length in the back and a slight bit hanging above his eyes. Thick but short black beard. Eyes are orange and gold flecked. His expression tends to be calm and disciplined with a hint of bemused disdain. =Personality= Initially he was cool, distant and withdraw from humanity. Over time life changed him and he is now developing some morals and concerns over the path his life is taking. He has a quick temper but usually manages to keep it under tight control. He is easy going but does not make friends easily. He tends to be a lone wolf and avoids socializing beyond a casual level. While he is good at his profession (Assassin) he only takes on jobs where he feels removing the target in question helps to improve life. =History= My name is Kveld-Ulf and it means "Evening Wolf" in old Norse/Icelandic. Much of my memory has been shattered of late ... but a few things I do remember that I wish to share. I adopted my name in my early youth as I found I preferred to hunt as evening began to set, and the shadows were thick and heavy, making it easier for me to hide as I stalked my prey. I adopted the wolf part of my name (Ulf) based on my admiration of their hunting skills and grace. Lithe, athletic, well muscled and agile; I share many of these wolf traits. As I grew older I quickly discovered I was different from those in my clan. I often found myself attracted to the other youths when sparring and learning weapon skills and had little interest in the woman. Even with my current loss of memory I find it clear that I prefer the well muscled male body over a lithe female one. I am not sure but I believe this led to me becoming a lone wolf always trying to prove myself. My expert hunting skills soon attracted a member of the assassins guild, and feeling already like an outcast, I signed up as an apprentice. My rank in the guild grew slowly – primarily as I had qualms about some of the work I had to do. I did not mind killing evil targets but I had difficulty killing innocents. So when the guild needed a scapegoat for some political reason they framed me and I was sold into slavery in punishment for my “crimes”. Somewhere in this process I lost much of memory and skills, else I would have easily slipped from my chains and escaped. I remember noise and confusion and the ship I was on being destroyed. When I came to I was on an island and discovered the slave master was here as well. I tracked down my slave master and killed him. I swore death to all slavers as well as anyone in the assassin guild. Thus I became the Night Wolf, he who attacks in darkness with a swift killing blow. I focused on poisons and fast attacks, always in hiding. My time in slavery had made me determined to rid the world of those who tried to control others. I am currently spending my time in many of the big cities. I have found many muscular guardsmen willing to be entertained by me in bed during the day. At night I spend my time relearning my skills and working on missions to make a reputation for myself.